narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukahire
Appearance Having quite a shark-like appearance, Fukahire has gray leathery skin. He has messy black hair, with one long braid down his back. His eyes, are white with black dots reminiscent to a shark. He wears a black leather shirt with pants to match. Over this, he wears a plain black cloak opened at the chest. On both his arms, he has numerous tattoo's that appear to be related to his family. As the years passed, he grew quite old and his hair went white. He would come to wear a similar attire, with the same black cloak with a hood. He would also later carry around a shikomizue for use in combat and to get around. Personality and Traits During his founding of The Village Hidden in the Pools, Fukahire was a strong and proud man. He hated the idea of war, wanting to create a place where his family would live safe. He was quite a loved figure, having a relationship with every other member of the village. He was known as Carpenter-sama (匠様, takumi-sama) and was unopposed when he took up leadership. When war broke out, he lost his wife and son which broke him mentally. He would come to stay neutral when the Third Great Shinobi War neared. His actions involving becoming a traitor to the Land of Fire and aiding the Land of Earth are without a story, as it lies in mystery. It is believed that Madara Uchiha would use his abilities to manipulate Fukahire as he did the 4th Mizukage. He would become quite cruel as a leader and broke off any existing relationships he had. Abilities Water Techniques A natural at Water and Wave techniques, Fukahire mastered these during his time as leader. He has proven to manipulate large sources of water to his liking, being able to create Hundreds of Shark clones. As with his Water clone Technique he has shown to create these clones from thin air, not needing a steady body of water. His signature technique Wave Release: Cascading Water is revered fore its potency and its ability to devastate large amounts of land at full power. By manipulating water in the air, he has also shown to constrict targets. Carpentry Known during his village's time, before destruction, as Carpenter-sama (匠様, takumi-sama) he was the village's top carpenter and arguably the top Carpenter in the entire Land of Rivers. He was able to lead the rebuilding of his home and create the Village Hidden in the Pools. He created their unique structure and architecture, being a floating landmass resting upon a lake. His ideas lead to the creation of a Chakra Flotation Device which was able to keep the whole village powered by the rotation of water, and simple application of chakra. Quotes *"We will repair our home, keep high hopes my friends for we are a strong people. War has scared us, and war will bring us closer together."- Fukahire rallying what was left of his village. *"We will take no side in this war.... leave now"- Fukahire responding to the request of partnership. *"Out of my sights! We have the right to assist whoever we wish"- Fukahire responding under the influence of Madara.